The Paladin
by Steifa
Summary: About GFs and their pasts, namely Diablos, Quetzacotl, Odin, and Tiamat. Please read and review.


The idea for this fic hit me when I was battling the Red Giant in Ultimacia Castle.  
  
I hit him with Diablos and after the attack, the monster said something to the effect of   
  
"Diablos, your defeat is imminent." (with his annoying habit of putting in caps, which I chose not to).  
Three seconds later I beat him, so I have no idea what else could have been said.  
  
Anyway, that means that the Red Giant must have known Diablos from time or place, which make me wonder, do GFs have pasts?  
  
Interestingly, do GFs and monsters carry grudges against each other? Obviously GFs such as Ifrit and Shiva do.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the idea, hopefully. Can you own that?  
  
  
"The Paladin"  
  
"Ha! Come and get me you baby!" taunted the Red Giant. "You know you wanna."  
  
"Stop picking on me." complained Diablos.  
  
"You know, you can't let him keep picking on you like that." said Quezacotl, his friend.  
  
"I know, but what can I do about it? He's too strong." reminded Diablos. "Someday I'll get him though."  
  
"Sure." said Tiamat, Diablos' other friend. "And someday I'll serve a human."  
  
"Come on. Let's go home." said Quetzacotl. "It's not good to stay out too late next to that house."  
  
"Why?" asked Diablos.  
  
"Because that strange monster Odin used to live there." explained Quezacotl. "In fact some monsters believe he still visits there."  
  
"So? Why does everyone avoid him?" questioned Diablos.  
  
"Because there is a rumor that he helps humans by cutting monsters that attack them in half." answered Tiamat.  
  
"That's awful!" exclaimed Diablos.  
  
"You bet." said Tiamat. "He corrupted some of the best monsters, and now they help humans."  
  
"Really? I never heard that." said Quetzacotl skeptically. "Who?"  
  
"Well, my older brother Bahamut for one." said Tiamat.  
  
"That doesn't count." said Quezacotl. "Your family is pretty messed up anyway, no offense. Let's face it, Bahamut Sr., Neo-Bahamut, and Bahamut ZERO all ended up serving humans. You probably will too."  
  
"Shut up Thunderbutt." said Tiamat. "Hey, Diablos, where are you going?"  
  
"I want to check this Odin out for myself." said Diablos.  
  
"Are you insane?" asked Quezacotl. "He'll mess you up too. Besides, you won't even stand up to the Red Giant."  
  
"But I'm curious." said Diablos.  
  
"Fine. You want to go, you go yourself." said Tiamat.  
  
"Now look who's a chicken." said Diablos.  
  
"How about this," suggested Quezacotl who usually played the peacemaker when his two friends fought, " we'll promise to go in together the day we all grow up."  
  
"Fine." said Tiamat and Diablos at the same time. Then they all went home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(4 centuries later)  
  
"So where are you gonna go now that we've graduated?" asked Quezacotl.  
  
"I was thinking of going to the human dimension in the Galbadia area." said Diablos.  
  
"Cool. I was thinking of going to the human dimension, too and wreak havoc." said Tiamat.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Quetzacotl.  
  
"Hey, there's that freaky house again." said Diablos. "Let's go in there now."  
  
"Why?" asked Tiamat.  
  
"We all promised to before. Now that we finally grew up, we should." reminded Diablos.  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with already." said Quetzacotl as the three friends walked towards it.  
  
"So, uh how do we get in?" asked Diablos.  
  
"Like this." said Tiamat knocking down the door. "After you Quezacotl."  
  
"Why do I have to go first?" asked Quezacotl. "It was Diablos' idea to come here in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, but your body will light the dark." pointed out Diablos.  
  
"That's not fair." said Quezacotl, but he went anyway.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" shouted Diablos as they walked into a huge hall. Suddenly, the door slammed behind them.  
  
"I am Odin. Come." said a huge figure seated on a throne at the end of the hall.   
  
The three friends slowly walked toward him.  
  
"Now, what do you want?" asked Odin.  
  
"Er, we just wanted to meet the person who lived here." explained Tiamat.  
  
"Are you Bahamut's brother?" asked Odin.  
  
"Yuh, yuh, yes." stammered Tiamat.  
  
"He was a good Guardian Force." said Odin.  
  
"What? What's a Guardian Force." asked Quezacotl.  
  
"A monster that helps humans is a Guardian Force, or GF." explained Odin.  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Diablos. "Shouldn't you be helping humans?"  
  
"They no longer need me, and until humans become strong enough to earn my help, I will reside in this dimension." said Odin.  
  
"Why do you help humans?" blurted out Quezacotl.  
  
"Because I grew angry at the monsters." said Odin. "What life can they lead. The best they can become are Boss levels which make people want to kill them."  
  
"But, that's the reason for our existence." said Tiamat confused.  
  
"But how long can they be remembered for after they are killed?" asked Odin.  
  
"I dunno." said Diablos. "How long?"  
  
"Two centuries if they are lucky." said Odin.  
  
"But that's nothing!" exclaimed Quezacotl. "How can monsters forget that soon?"  
  
"Monsters might remember longer, but humans will forget quite quickly." said Odin.  
  
"Who cares what humans think?" asked Tiamat.  
  
"Humans keep records that will last millenniums." said Odin. "Monsters do not bother with such trivial things as a written language. To be remembered, a monster must do something for the humans, and if he were to protect them, he could be remembered forever."  
  
"And why do you want to be remembered so badly?" asked Quezacotl.  
  
"It makes my life worth living." explained Odin. "Everyone needs something to keep them going, and when you get older, you'll realize what I mean. For now, I suggest you try it."  
  
"But what about what the other monsters will think?" asked Diablos.  
  
"Will it matter when they are gone, and you are alive?" asked Odin.  
  
"Can we leave now?" asked Tiamat.  
  
"Of course." said Odin. "I believe I will stay here for a while longer, if you decide to become a GF just stop by."  
  
"Er, bye!" said Quetzacotl as he and his friends ran out of the house.  
  
"That was nuts." said Tiamat when they were a safe distance from the house. "I never want to go in there again."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Quezacotl. "Right Diablos? Hey, are you listening to me?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what Odin said to us." said Diablos.  
  
"Come on. You can't be serious." said Tiamat.  
  
"Think about it guys." said Diablos. "What happens to a monster when he is knocked out in a fight?"  
  
"That's easy." said Quezacotl. "Unless another monster aids him, he disintegrates, and therefore dies."  
  
"I heard that humans can revive monsters if they so choose. Do you know any monsters that were knocked out and then revived by another?" asked Diablos.  
  
"No." said Quezacotl after thinking about this for a while. "I only think that humans can revive monsters."  
  
"Hey, look. It's the monster babies." came a voice from behind them.  
  
Diablos, Tiamat, and Quezacotl turned to see the Red Giant, Catoblepas, and Krysta.  
  
"Thinking of defecting?" asked the Red Giant.  
  
"None of your business." said Diablos.  
  
"Hey Red, he's talkin' back." noted Catoblepas.  
  
"So he is." acknowledged the Red Giant. "What should we do to them?"  
  
"Keel zem?" asked Krysta.  
  
"That would solve the problem." said the Red Giant. "Okay."  
  
"Hey! Wait a second. Maybe we can talk this out. I mean, we are fellow monsters after all." offered Quezacotl.  
  
"Hmm." said the Red Giant thinking for a while. "Nah. Survival of the fittest, remember?"  
  
The six monsters fought, and soon, Diablos, Tiamat, and Quezacotl found themselves losing. A few minutes later, Quetzacotl was knocked out.  
  
"You killed Quezacotl you b@st@rds!" yelled Diablos.  
  
"Not fair." said Catoblepas. "He's not dead..........Yet." Catoblepas was about to use Mega Spark when the battle is interrupted by a sudden storm.   
  
Suddenly, a voice boomed, "Halt. What is going on here?"  
  
The five remaining combatants immediately stopped fighting, and looked at the speaker.  
  
"It's Odin!" cried Diablos.  
  
"What?" asked the Red Giant.  
  
"Leave now, or else." warned Odin.  
  
"Or zelze wha?" asked Krysta.  
  
"I will use my Zantetsuken on you, and you will be chopped in half." said Odin.  
  
"Forget it!" yelled the Red Giant as he swung his blade at Odin's horse, Sleipnier.  
  
Odin calmly chopped the Red Giant's sword in half. The Red Giant stared at it.  
  
"Now go." said Odin. "Or my blade will not miss you again."  
  
"This isn't over yet." threatened the Red Giant as he and his two friends retreated.  
  
"Something wrong with your friend there?" asked Odin calmly.  
  
"Oh, no. We forgot all about him!" exclaimed Tiamat.  
  
"Come, I know someone who can help. Bring your friend." said Odin.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Tiamat.  
  
"The human dimension. There is a portal that leads to it from my house." explained Odin.   
  
"What the heck are we gonna do there?" asked Diablos.  
  
"The young are always so full of questions." said Odin. "There is a doctor there named Odine. He can help your friend."  
  
"Odine, huh." said Tiamat. "Any relation?" he asked as he helped Diablos drag Quezacotl into Odin's palace.  
  
"Pure coincidence." said Odin. "He is.......eccentric to say the least. Do not let his manner be your basis as a judge for the human race. Here we are."  
  
"Do we go into that?" asked Diablos pointing to the small vortex near Odin's throne.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll expand to let you in." said Odin as he went through it. Sure enough, it grew until it was large enough to allow him to pass through. "Come on. Your friend needs help as quickly as possible." said Odin as he stepped through.  
  
"Let's go." said Diablos as he and Tiamat dragged Quezacotl through.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vat is thizz?" asked a short man wearing a huge frill as soon as Diablos, Tiamat, and Quezacotl were unceremoniously dumped on a hard linoleum floor.  
  
"Meet Dr. Odine." said Odin to the slightly stunned young monsters. Then turning to Odine said,"Dr., these two here need you to help their friend, who is knocked out."  
  
"Oh, an eggsperiment zen?" asked Odine. "Genzelman, zoo are in luuuk. I just finished ziz potion a week ago. It zhould revive your friend." he continued as he dumped the contents of a vial on Quezacotl.  
  
"Hey, wait a moment!" said Tiamat, but it was too late.  
  
"This better work, or else Tiamat'll go on a rampage." warned Diablos, worried. Luckily however, Quezacotl woke up a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey, where am I?" he asked. "Where is the Red Giant and his gang?"  
  
"Do you realize you nearly died?" asked Diablos.  
  
"No way." said Quetzacotl. "I'd be dead if I were knocked out."  
  
"It zwurks! It zwurks!" cried Dr. Odine practically dancing around the room.  
  
"Excuse me Doctor, but I believe you have some medicine for them." said Odin.  
  
"Ahh, yes, my G-MegaPotions." said Dr. Odine. "Take ziss, and zu'll be fine."   
  
"Thank you, Doctor." said Diablos as he and his friends walked out of the room.  
  
"New GFzs?" asked Dr. Odine.  
  
"Maybe." said Odin. "I'll let you know. Thank you, and goodbye." he said as he too walked out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ready to go home?" asked Odin when he had caught up with Diablos, Tiamat, and Quezacotl.  
  
"We've been talkin'," started Tiamat.  
  
"Yeah, and uh we were wonderin'," continued Quezacotl.  
  
"Could we become GFs now?" finished Diablos.  
  
"We're tired of being monsters." said Tiamat.  
  
"Yeah, and if humans can revive and heal us, it would probably be good." said Quezacotl.  
  
"Excellant." said Odin.  
  
"But there is one thing," said Diablos before he left.  
  
"Oh?" queried Odin.  
  
"I don't want just any human controlling me." said Diablos. "I want him to earn it."  
  
"Me too." said Tiamat.  
  
"I really don't care what human controls me. I owe them something now, as sad as that sounds." said Quezacotl.  
  
"Be that as it may." said Odin. "However, I warn you Diablos and Tiamat, it will take a long time for a human worthy enough to possess you can be found. Can you really wait that long?"  
  
"I hope." said Tiamat.  
  
"If a human can defeat me, than I will wait." said Diablos. "Who knows. Maybe I will outlast even the Red Giant."  
  
"Something tells me that you will outlast even me." said Odin. as he walked back into Odine's office.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Afternote: And there you have it. Quezacotl ended up with a job as a GF at Balamb where Squall got him. Tiamat never became as strong as Bahamut, and eventually quit being a GF and got a job working for Ultimacia. Diablos put up a good fight, but was eventually conquered by Squall & Co., outlived Odin, and finally defeated the Red Giant. He also felt guilty about killing other monsters, so his attack does not work on some, and he missed Tiamat when I fought him.   
  
Review please because it gives my life some meaning, and also correct me if Diablos attack does work on Tiamat because it didn't for me. 


End file.
